Get the Point
Get the Point is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pointy undergoes beak surgery. Roles Starring *Pointy Featuring *Sturdy *Germy *Doc *Pecky *Nugget Appearances *Otus *Rio *Pudgy *Scoopy *Dawn Plot Pecky is seen pecking a tree in search of maple syrup. A passing Pointy decides to peck on the tree to annoy him, and finds all the syrup first. As he walks away from the angered Pecky, Pointy finds Sturdy on a bench. Thinking of pecking Sturdy in the butt, Pointy runs into the turtle. Unfortunately, he hits Sturdy's rock-hard shell and breaks his beak. At the hospital, Pointy cries at his mutilated beak while Doc and Germy suggest surgery. Pointy requests th biggest and sharpest beak they have, so Germy checks for something. After the surgery has completed, Pointy wakes up with a toucan's beak. It is so heavy that he falls over and pierces Doc's foot. Pointy decides he likes the new beak and walks away, but not before getting a cane to balance himself. Later, Pointy clumsily walks back to the park in search of something to peck. Sturdy teases him to try and peck his shell again, but Pecky passes, having learnt his lesson. After searching, he finds Pecky pecking another tree and approaches him. Pointy aims his new beak into the tree, only to break it. Pecky laughs and flies off. Back in the operation room, Germy tells Pointy that toucan beaks are not meant for pecking. Pointy asks for a beak that is, but Germy states that there are no beaks that match this description. Before Pointy could say anything else, he is put asleep. Doc comes in and tells Germy that all the beaks have been taken by the bird patients (Otus, Pudgy, Rio and Scoopy). Just then, Dawn's body is sent in the room and Germy works with the new body parts. Pointy wakes up and soon discovers in horror that he has no beak at all, but Dawn's mouth. Sadly marching out of the hospital, Pointy feels his mouth, only to pierce his hands with sharp teeth. This gives him a new idea: bite instead of peck. At the beach, Pointy looks for someone to bite until he sees Nugget tanning. Pointy rushes to the chicken and takes a big bite on his arm. Nugget reacts in pain and gets flashbacks of himself geing chewed on. As a result, Nugget flips out and stabs Pointy with a fork. Just then, Sturdy walks onto the shore after a swim and Nugget goes to attack him. However, he trips and breaks his beak on Sturdy's shell. Later on, Nugget is seen at the hospital and Germy decides to perform beak surgery on him. Looking around, Germy finds a beak which very much resembles Pointy's old beak. Deaths #Dawn is killed by an unknown cause. #Pointy is stabbed by a fork. Injuries #Pointy breaks his beaks. #Doc is pierced in the foot by a toucan beak. #Nugget breaks his beak on Sturdy's shell. Trivia *This is the first time a bird character is beakless. *This marks Dawn's first appearance since Double Trouble and the first time she appears without Dusk. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes